


Enough About Harry

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin notices everything about Harry, and today he notices Draco in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough About Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.

"And Potter gets the Snitch!" The crowds roared. The house of Gryffindor lifted the broom of their favorite Seeker (with him still seated on the twigs) and traveled around the field, garnering more cheers and applause as they went. The house of Slytherin, however, had no grins to give and no cheers to roust the crowd any further. Once again, they had lost to Gryffindor. Once again, Draco Malfoy had lost to Harry Potter. It was always a very personal battle, and Potter always seemed to triumph.

Draco, himself, was a rather small boy, petite and rather angled, with blond hair that tended to curl if he didn't keep it slicked back. He was not the kind of boy to generally blend into the crowd, but today it seemed to work just fine. When one was a loser, once was not noticed for a little while. Draco Malfoy had not been truly noticed for a few years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -- not since Harry Potter had first shown him up. All of school since then had been a battle of one-up-man-ship that he had lost every time. But, he couldn't help but continue to try.

Suddenly, Draco noticed another boy who was trying to hide, and failing; his camera aimed at Potter. He recognized the boy, of course. How could he not? Colin Creevey: a boy who idolized Harry Potter. He'd made fun of the boy often enough, but that hadn't been lately. After a while, even the people you speak to begin to ignore you.

Today was different, though. It seemed that when Colin Creevey tried to hide, he noticed those things which he usually ignored. Today... he noticed Draco. "Malfoy, what are you doing here? Don't you have to go to your room and cry? You lost, you know."

Draco smiled. "I know. I stopped crying as a first year. Most people do."

Colin grinned. "Yeah, that's true. How do you feel about it?"

"I've almost gotten used to it, I think."

"That's sort of sad, you know."

Draco's smile saddened. "Yeah, I know."

Colin fiddled with the lens on his camera. "Some of them keep crying right on until they die, though. I suppose if I had his life," and here he pointed to Potter, "I might be one of those."

Draco's smiled turned into a sneer. "For fuck's sake, Creevey! Does every conversation with you have to turn into a conversation about him? I know you want to live the life he's living now, but honestly... you can take things too far."

The lens of the camera came loose in Colin's hands and he placed it into his camera bag as he spoke. "Like hell I want his life now. Evil wizards trying to kill me? Expectations like mountains to climb? No sirree. I like being plain ol' Colin. I just admire him for being able to do all that he does. Then again, I think you're good at that, too. Son of a very successful businessman who may or may not have other things on the side. Pureblood student in a class with Hermione Granger who shows everyone up in every subject, Harry Potter who is hailed as the end all, be all, of wizarding, and Ron Weasley, whom your father reportedly doesn't like a single bit."

Draco's eyes widened. "By hell, Colin... You've got this figured out. You've got me figured out too, I bet. Do you always just observe things when you're behind that camera?"

"I suppose I have to. No one notices me, not even Harry half of the time, though I suppose that may be just that he's had me around for so long now that he's used to me and can't find much else to say about it."

Catching on to one of Colin's phrases, Draco gasped in indignation. "You -- not noticed? I *always* noticeyou, even when I try not to. You're just... always there."

"Always around Harry, you mean. Funny, you're there an awful lot as well. You don't... have a crush on him, do you? Just a hting between lads that the girls need nevermind about?"

Drac's eyebrows furrowed. "Not on your life. Who do you ask? Does it take a poof to know a poof?"

One of Colin's eyebrows quirked. "I don't know. You tell me. Are you a poof? Am I?"

The crowd of students still exhalting Potter went past, shoving the two boys together, face to face. Neither looked up to see if Potter was looking to them for a fight, or a request for an autograph or photograph. Their eyes were locked, and their lips were a scant few millimeters apart. Draco spoke suddenly, moving just enough forward that his lips moved against Colin's when he spoke. "I don't know. I'm a poof if you'd like, I suppose."

Colin's head tilted slightly. "You're a poof, then. A great bit poof. One with a date for butterbeer in the Astronomy Tower on Friday if you'd like."

Draco faltered slightly. "Can we make it Saturday? I have a detention on Friday night with McGonagall for punching Potter in the face."

Colin smiled and Draco performed likewise from the feel of it. "A boy boy then, too, eh? And, enough about Harry." Colin added pressure and the soft caress of lips became a true kiss and a splendid one at that. Breathtaking and sweet (sugar violet flavoured) and more than a bit exciting to the two teenaged boys, the kiss was their first.

Neither realized that Harry (and a good portion of the student body as well) was watching, and continuing to cheer. Harry smiled. "Hmm... maybe that will get them off my back for a bit and onto each other's."


End file.
